Harry Potter's Legacy Challenge
by rangerhero
Summary: After the Troll incident Dumbledore decides to tell Harry why Voldemort went after him and helps him gain his Inheritance and Harry finds out that he has a suprising Legacy. H/Hr, NL/LL, GW/DM. Challenge and a story: challenge details inside.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. All copyright belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, Tolkien and those who created the movies. I own the plot and any ideas.

A/n: Ok so I've decided to post the first chapter and I apologize if there are any errors I didn't catch. I've also added to the chapter and would like to thank Primus2021 for his suggestions.

A/n 2: I've moved the challenge details to here.

Harry Potter's Legacy Challenge: A HP/LotR

Hello everyone, rangerhero here with a challenge. I decided to post the challenge with the story and my answer to the challenge.

So here is the Challenge:

**Plot: **Dumbledore decides to tell Harry about why Voldemort is after him after seeing Harry begin his education and after the Troll incident. He takes him to Gringotts were Harry finds out he is descended from Aragorn and takes up his legacy as a King and a Dunedain ranger.

**Requirements:** Dumbledore must warn Harry about whom he shares his legacy with especially the Weasleys and when asked by Harry he explains his reasons. What they are is up to you.

Harry MUST be a descendent of Aragorn

Harry is either in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff

The parings must be; Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Ginny/Draco; other parings are up to you.

Aragorn must leave a journal for Harry explaining his heritage

Harry MUST wear Ranger clothing as described in the Fellowship of the Ring

Harry MUST carry a bow and Andúril at all times including his wand; starting third year

Harry can trust other Weasleys as long as they prove worthy of his trust

Harry can trust others from the ministry and the order as long as they prove worthy of his trust

Harry can be related to someone from the ministry, the order, or two of the founders which two is your choice, but not Fudge, Umbridge, any dark family, the Weasleys and any supporters of Voldemort

Dumbledore MUST free Sirius from his wrongful imprisonment; how he does this is up to you.

Must start in first year and after the Troll incident

If story goes past when Voldemort returns Harry and his friends are allowed to join the order

Snape is civil towards Harry, his allies and must make amends with Sirius and Remus

Anything else is up to you

**Forbidden:** Breaking up Harry and Hermione or any paring.

Dumbledore Bashing

Hermione Bashing

Bashing on Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny

Bashing on anyone Harry trusts

Harry trusting anyone name Molly, anything she sends him that isn't checked or tries to overprotect him, but gives her a chance to change and let him and his friends live their own life.

Anything else is up to you

* * *

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts the day after what the entire school was calling the 'Troll Incident' quietly staring at the magical devices which let him know how strong the wards around Number 4, Privet Drive were and the condition of the wizard living there as he weighed his options on whether to tell Harry why Tom Riddle aka Voldemort was after him. His original plan was to tell Harry everything over the Christmas break after seeing Harry at the start of the school term, but the Troll incident had shown Albus that Harry needed to be prepared to face Tom sooner than later.

'_Miss Granger was lucky that Harry decided to warn her about the troll and it shows who he is as a person,'_ thought Albus, _'I know now that Harry is ready to know the truth. I just hope he can forgive me for my mistakes.'_

His anger flared up as he glanced down at his desk at the parchment which contained a report on Harry's health. He swept it up tearing it in half as he stood and walked briskly to the fireplace tossing the pieces on to the dying fire, upset that while Harry's aunt and uncle had taken him in they hadn't raised him as their own but as an anomaly to their perfect life.

Breathing deeply Albus turned away from the fireplace deciding to take Harry to Gringotts so he could explain everything and have the goblins read James and Lily's will so that Harry could claim his heritage.

As Albus retired for the night he failed to notice a certain hat congratulating him on his decision and telling him that Harry would forgive him.

Harry Potter's Legacy

Harry Potter silently walked towards the entrance hall wondering why the headmaster asked him to accompany him to Gringotts over the weekend and specifically not to tell anyone where he was going and if anyone asked to say he wanted to talk with Harry privately and had done so when he had received the note at breakfast. His musings stopped for a moment as he recalled both his friend's responses when Both Ron and Hermione had asked him and both had been very different. Hermione accepted his answer with a nod before returning to her breakfast but it was Ron's response which worried him because it looked Ron thought he wasn't telling him everything. Glancing up he found himself at the entrance hall arriving just before Dumbledore, both unaware that Harry's Legacy was about to be revealed.

"How are you today Harry?" Dumbledore asked smiling warmly.

"Fine sir," Harry replied, "Professor, can you tell me why you needed me to accompany you."

"I have several things to tell you Harry and I'll explain everything when we're at Gringotts," Dumbledore answered, "So please follow me."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore as he entered the teacher's lounge and flooed them to Gringotts. Since Harry wasn't used to traveling by floo powder when he exited he fell flat on his back standing up he brushed himself off as Dumbledore spoke to the nearest teller who nodded and left quickly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry approached still brushing off the dust.

"Yes professor, but what just happened?"

"We traveled by floo power," replied Dumbledore, he continued after noticing Harry's puzzled expression, "It's a type of magical traveling wizards and witches use, one that takes some practice to be able to exit without falling."

Before Harry could speak the goblin returned and asked them to follow him and that the director would see them. Dumbledore nodded and thanked the goblin whishing the goblin a long and wealthy life. Harry followed silently wondering who the director was guessing it was another goblin since he figured the goblins would refuse to have a wizard or witch as a director of their bank after walking down a long corridor the goblin ushered them into a well-decorated office.

"Welcome Mr Dumbledore," said a goblin rising from behind a desk, "And to you Lord Potter.

"Greetings Lord Ragnok, it is an honor to see you and may your life be always profitable," answered Dumbledore while Harry wondered why Ragnok called him a lord, and his puzzlement didn't escape Ragnok notice.

Ragnok spoke once they were seated, "Everything is in order Mr Dumbledore as you requested in your letter," the goblin motioning to several parchments on the desk, "We can begin when you're ready."

Dumbledore nodded and turn to Harry, "Harry, I brought you to Gringotts because I made several mistakes that I would like to correct," he sighed continuing slowly, "first of all I know the reason why Voldemort is after you, and I had planned on telling you later but after seeing you at the start of the school year, and a report about your health I changed my mind deciding to tell you at the start of the Christmas break."

"Why are you telling me now professor," asked Harry curiously.

"Because of the Troll incident," replied Dumbledore, "McGonagall told me everything and I realized you needed to know now instead of later."

"You mentioned a report on my health professor, how is that possible?"

Dumbledore sighed knowing this was the hardest part, "I have several instruments that I connected to you by magic when you were a child, but I was delayed in setting the reporting charm until you accepted your letter. Once you had accepted your letter the charm activated and reported a summary of what happened to you while at your relatives," he paused as Harry flinched at the mention of his relatives, "Harry, if I had known that I was placing you in an unhealthy environment I would have made sure you were taken in by another family. Please forgive me for a foolish decision."

"I forgive you sir," replied Harry, "but will I have to return to them after school is over?"

Dumbledore smiled while his blue eyes twinkled, "No Harry, you won't need to return your relatives but you will return to the non-wizarding world since Voldemort and his followers would never think of searching for you there."

Harry and Ragnok agreed with the Headmaster's statement that Harry would be safe outside of the wizarding world but both noticed that Dumbledore hadn't said where he'd be staying and guessed that would be decided later.

"Mr Dumbledore," spoke Ragnok gaining Albus's attention, "Should we start with the Potter's will?"

"Yes Director," answered Dumbledore, "I believe there are answers that can help correct my mistakes. As I understand it Harry should have heard it when he turned eleven but I don't know why Hagrid didn't ask when he brought Harry to purchase his school supplies, and it's unfortunate that the ministry copy somehow disappeared."

Ragnok nodded in agreement as he picked up the will, after clearing his throat he began reading, "We, James and Lily Potter (Evans), of being of sound mind and body do hereby give our last Will and Testaments….

To Sirius Black we bequeath 600,000 galleons to help himself and in finding a place to live other than his ancestral home.

To Remus Lupin we bequeath 600,000 galleons in addition to we leave a life-time stipend of 10,000 per month for the purchasing the Wolfsbane potion, a better wardrobe, and a decent home for you to raise a family so don't let your 'furry little problem' cause you to not find someone to love you.

We also leave 100,000 galleons per month to improve the quality of the education at Hogwarts for Albus Dumbledore. We have prepared a letter explaining were the galleons should go.

The rest leave of our Estate goes to our son Harry James Potter. Harry if you are hearing this, we are very sorry to have left you, and we hope you are growing up in a loving home with your godfather Sirius and that Remus is able to help Sirius in taking care of you despite what the ministry says about Remus. We also hope that you will find someone to love and take care of her.

If anyone questions about our Secret Keeper after our death it is Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius Black.

Harry is to absolutely have no marriage contracts. If any contracts are made we give Albus Dumbledore permission to nullify them stating that Harry is to fall in love and not in an arrange marriage. Albus also has permission to take legal action on Harry's behalf against anyone that ignores the nullification orders.

As for custody of Harry should we are killed, is as follows:

Sirius Orion Black

Remus Lupin (Albus if the Ministry officials try to go against our wishes contact Ragnok for help.)

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonagall

Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley as they despise anything magical. Albus we forgive you if you did only if you didn't know about our will and though it was best because of blood wards but remember the blood wards need the other party to completely treat Harry like he was their own son.

Signed,

James Potter

Lilly Potter

Witnesses'

Frank Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

Ragnok Silvertooth

Silence filled the room which slowly filled with sobs coming from Harry as tears ran down his cheeks. Ragnok and Dumbledore quietly let Harry regain control of his emotions both promising to find out what happened to the Ministry copy.

"Professor, where is my godfather?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, your godfather was thrown into Azkaban prison without trial for supposedly betraying your parents as there Secret Keeper and for murder."

Harry glanced up upset, "But he wasn't their Secret Keeper, this Peter Pettigrew was, how could they have thrown an innocent man in prison without a trial?"

"Harry, the evidence was overwhelming and your parents publicly stated it was Sirius so everyone assumed it was Sirius. I tried my hardest to get a trial for Sirius but the Minister and the head of the DMLE at the time blocked me at every turn."

"Is there any way you can get a trial for Sirius?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I can and that is why we're here today, but this it's your decision if you want a heritage test."

"What will the heritage do?" asked Harry.

"It will reveal your ancestry," replied Ragnok, "which will help you receive your inheritance."

"What do I need to do then?" Harry questioned turning to Ragnok.

"I just need a small sample of your blood," Ragnok answer handing Harry a dagger, a parchment with sealed at the bottom, and a blood quill which was only used for legal documents, "You just need to prick your finger, press it against the seal at the bottom, and then place the blood quill on the parchment. The heritage check will be quick and unfold when finished."

Harry picked up the dagger and quickly pricked his finger and pressed it against the seal which turned yellow and set the quill on the parchment. The quill frantically wrote for several minutes before stopping. All three leaned in reading the parchment.

Ancestry of Harry James Potter:

Parents:

Mother- Lily Potter (Evans)

Father- James Potter

Ancestors:

Ignotus Peverell

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Aragorn Arathorn

Inheritance of Harry James Potter:

Potter Vault

Peverell Vault

Hufflepuff Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Arathorn Vault

Andúril (Inside Arathorn Vault)

Ring of Barahir

Potter cottage- Godric's Hollow

Potter Hacienda- Spain

Potter Family Manor- Outside of London

Unnamed Villa- Italy (Villa is to be given to Harry and his bride on their wedding day.)

Money- 200 million galleons total from all vaults and items within the vaults.

Investments- The Daily Prophet 50%

Other Assets:

School Trust Vault

Harry glanced up in shock, he gasped silently before finding his voice, "Is this correct?"

"Indeed it is Lord Potter," replied Ragnok before turning to Albus, "And it seems that Lord Potter _is _destined for great things."

Harry sat there in shock while Albus and Ragnok discussed the revelations made by the heritage test. He wondered how it was possible to be related to Aragorn Arathorn when he thought that Aragorn was a fictional character in the series that he loved to read. The founders came as a surprise but what shocked him the most was that he was richer than he originally believed.

* * *

Harry has found out his heritage as a descendant of Aragorn and not only is he related to two of the founders but he is richer than he can imagine. What will he do now? How is it possible to be related to Aragorn?

Ok, so here is my challenge for a Harry Potter Lord of the Rings cross-over and anyone is welcomed to have a go at the challenge but please PM me if you do, and have fun answering the challenge.


End file.
